Despite advances in technology, the process of finding and hiring employees is still time consuming and expensive. Because so much time and effort is involved, businesses find themselves devoting a considerable portion of their resources to the task of hiring. Some companies have entire departments devoted to finding new hires, and most have at least one person, such as a recruiter or hiring manager, who coordinates hiring efforts. However, even a skilled recruiter with ample available resources may find the challenge of finding suitable employees daunting.
Although automated systems exist for collecting job applications and selecting employees, the reliability and usefulness of such systems is sometimes questionable. Therefore, providing a meaningful, reliable, and useful hiring recommendation still remains a challenge.